A Life Not Soon Forgotten
by Drama Queens
Summary: When Tommy and Kimberly are captured what will happen to them and what will the others do to save them.....


A Life Not Soon Forgotten  
  
  
  
I'm going to try my best the tell this story for people to understand. My story is something unlike you've ever read or heard of. I'll start by briefly giving you an outline of the begining of what I call the worst times of my life. I, Kimberly Ann Hart will try my best.  
  
I mean I can't say that I lead the most carefree life...I mean I was 1/6th of the Power Rangers for many years. I had a long time boyfriend, Tommy Oliver, the love of my life. I was surrounded by all of the people who meant the world to me.  
  
I had Tommy of course, and we were constantly together. He was my protector and I will never forget the many times he saved my life. He was once the Green Ranger, but then soon became the White Ranger...but thats a whole nother story and I'm sure you already know that one.  
  
So on to Billy. Billy is well...not the type that a typical Valley girl like myself would normally hang out with. I will admit that he is a bit unorthidox at times but there is no one else like him. He is the person that I have been friends with the longest. He is a bit of a genius and he would tutor me for like all of my classes. He is the Blue Ranger. Him and I are the only remaining origanal rangers so we have a really strong bond. I am proud to call him my friend.  
  
Then there was Rocky, Rocky was...well he was my comic relief. And let me tell you that boy could eat! He is the Red Ranger. He took the place of one of my long time friends Jason, Jason had decided that he wanted to join the peace conferance overseas. I'll admit that I miss Jas, but I found a new kind of friend in Rocky.  
  
Next would be Adam. Adam was the shy and sweet kinda guy. It didn't hurt that he was a bit cute too....but like I said Tommy is my love. He is the Black Ranger. He was yet another replacement for one of my friends that also joined the peace conferance, Zack. Adam was the sweat heart that we needed in our group, so it worked out well.  
  
Now on to one of my best friends, Aisha. Aisha is totally kick ass. Her and Adam are quite the couple. It took a lot of talking to her and Adam, but once they went out it was the start of another big romance. And yes I take full credit for that one. Aisha is the Yellow Ranger. And yet again, she had replaced Trini when she had left for the peace conferance. Trini was cool, but Aisha and me just clicked and it was great.  
  
And last but certanly not least is my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Mariah. Mariah just totally rocks. Shes been with us for a while too. She is the Silver Ranger. Her and Rocky are an item also. She used to go out with Jason, but that didn't last too long cause she is the type that likes to wear the pants...so to speak, and Jason was one of those kinda guys that needed to wear the pants. So that was over pretty fast. Mariah and I are like peas in a pod....it's sooooooooo much fun when were together. We even have an apartment together cause our parents live in other parts of the world.  
  
It had been a while since the others had left for the peace conferance. Things were begining to slow down since we had swiched over to our Ninja Powers. Which by the way totally kick ass! Okay I guess that I need to stop rambling and get to the point...right.  
  
It was a beautiful day......  
  
Tommy and I were at the park enjoying a picnic on a Saturday Afternoon. It was something like our 3 year and 4 month aniversary...when your together for that long it just all runs together. So we were just sitting there enjoying ourselves when all of a sudden a bunch of Tenga, Goldar, and Rito showed up.  
  
We were outnumbered big time, but had no time to inform the other Rangers because they had teleported practically right on top of us. We held them off for a few minutes, but they had the upper hand.  
  
Goldar had me in a hold with his sword against my throat, and the Tengas had Tommy pinned to the ground. Then in one final move Rito pluged his sword into the ground and we were teleported to the Moon.  
  
When we arrived to our destination I wasnt at all suprised when I saw that it was Goldars Dark Dimension. Tommy and I were chained to the walls on opposite sides of the room.  
  
"Dont worry Kim, the others will save us soon." Tommy said trying to reasure me.  
  
"Don't be to sure of that White Ranger!" Goldar appeared in the room saying. "This time you two will be lucky if you get out of here alive!"  
  
"Your always full of shit Goldar!" I spat at him.  
  
"Don't be so sure of that little one. This time my Master has the worst in store for you two. I'll give you two a few minutes to say all that mushy stuff to each other. Then we'll let the fun begin." And with that Goldar disappeared laughing all the way.  
  
"Tommy, I'm scared. Whats going to happen?" I said almost in tears.  
  
"Don't worry sweetheart...everything is going to be fine. The others will come soon."  
  
"I'm not too sure of that Tommy. I just wanna say that I love you and I hope we make it out of this alive." By this point I was in tears.  
  
"I...I...I love you to Kimberly."  
  
"Oh, gag me. If this isn't sicking I dont know what is." A man with short shaggy brown hair said as he suddenly appeared.  
  
"Who in the hell are you?!" Tommy demanded.  
  
"For now you can just call me Wolf. Now let me intruduce you to my...well...my assistant." Just then a tall blonde appears in then room. She walks in with a suringe in her hand. "For now you two can call her Kitty. She will be very helpful with what I get to do to you."  
  
She walks over to me and puts the needle in my arm. I give a cry out in pain, they both laugh, and I can hear Tommy calling my name and thrashing around. Suddenly the chains that are holding me up disappear and I fall to the ground.  
  
I stand up but stagger from side to side as I manage to get into a fighting stance. My vision was blurry, but I tried my best to focus on my attackers. They were both in front of me, but I was ready when the first blow came.  
  
The blow was to my midsection and it knocked the wind out of me as I staggered backwords. While I was trying to catch my breath one of their feet connected with the side of my head and I collapsed to the ground.  
  
I let out a moan of pain and a small whimper. The drugs were really beging to take effect now and its was getting really hard to stay concious. Then the Wolf guy appeared over my head.  
  
  
  
"Good-night little Miss Kimmy!" I saw his foot comming at my face, then felt nothing at all.  
  
TBC 


End file.
